A tu manera
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Hinata y Kageyama llevan un tiempo saliendo pero a pesar de que las cosas van bien tienen problemas para decidir su rol en la relación. Ambos tercos, reacios e indomables se niegan a dejarse dominar pero la espera por dar el siguiente paso impacienta a Kageyama. "Está bien, si quieres hacerlo hazlo tú" aquella frase fue una sorpresa para Hinata. [HinaKage] Adv. Hinata es seme.


_En esta ocasión les dejo un fanfic HinaKage [Adv. Hinata es seme]. El único objetivo de este fic es entretener a quienes no apoyan las típicas etiquetas del BL como la predestinación de roles. Estos pueden variar y es independiente de la estatura o complexión. Viva la variación de roles. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

><p>—Está bien, ¡si quieres hacerlo hazlo tú!—esas fueron las palabras que dejaron a Hinata boquiabierto, anonadado e intensamente sorprendido. Casi corre a limpiarse los oídos y preguntarle a Kageyama si lo que dijo iba en serio pero ese pequeño carmesí en sus mejillas le indicaba que lo que escuchó concuerda con lo que el azabache dijo.<p>

Desde hace un tiempo ellos han estado saliendo. Pasaron de un tímido beso a necesitarse más , de un tierno apretón de manos a caricias subidas de tono, respiraciones calidas, susurros incomprensibles y tactos más allá de la tela pero ellos siempre se detenían, no llegaban más allá de eso pues siempre retornaban a ese tema de discusión sobre las posiciones.

Y es que admitámoslo, tanto Hinata como Kageyama eran algo rebeldones y orgullosos para dejarse dominar. Kageyama por esa coraza de frialdad y aspecto de querer destruir a la humanidad en un parpadeo mientras Hinata era un espíritu libre e incontrolable lleno de energía e incapaz de dejarse someter por alguien sobre todo si ese alguien era su acérrimo rival y novio Kageyama.

Así que justo cuando la ropa empezaba a ceder y que cada quien comenzaba a luchar queriendo ganar terreno terminaban peleados y desmotivándose. Para Kageyama era lógico ir arriba, era más alto y seguro a Hinata le sentaría mejor la imagen del pasivo con esa carita de ángel pero para Hinata eso era injusto y no tenía nada de lógica. Tal vez de ambos Kageyama resultara ser el más inocente pues si su mente estaba infestada por el vóley la del azabache era peor, por lo menos Hinata también pensaba en otras cosas, sabía lo que eran los besos y demás aparte los primeros pasos los había dado él porque el otro era algo lerdo y malo para expresar sus emociones.

Ahora ese era otro punto. Con Kageyama encima seguro Hinata terminaría muerto de miedo al ver su expresión en plena acción, si cuando sonríe tiene cara de tótem estreñido ahora estando en pleno acto con ese nerviosismo haría competencia a las máscaras de Halloween, pero verlo abajo sentía que sería distinto, sentía que podría ver otra cara en él que nadie ha visto.

Kageyama estaba preocupado por su propio cuerpo y por las dimensiones de la situación; y por dimensiones se refiere a la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos. Estando arriba, según sus cálculos, ejecutar ciertos actos sería mucho más sencillo pero estando debajo Hinata tendría complicaciones. Luego tuvo en su mente la imagen de Hinata sonrojado y sumiso que simplemente no podía dejar pasar, sería un espectáculo verlo así mientras que por otro lado lo intentaba imaginar cómo activo y su mente hacia una jugarreta tonta poniéndole bigote. Definitivamente no podía visualizarlo así.

Entonces volvían a las discusiones, tomaban sus ropas a regañadientes y se retiraban de la cama para hacer cosas más productivas y menos bochornosas pero tanta pelea y abstinencia estaba cobrando factura en Kageyama quien después de estarlo pensando tanto tiempo, día y noche decidió intentarlo por sí mismo estando solo. Fue incómodo, se asqueó al principio y decidió dejarlo por la paz. La noche siguiente tomó aire estando en la regadera, enjabonó un poco sus dedos e hizo lo suyo. Al principio era nuevamente incomodo pero después le agarró gusto, ritmo, sintió arder sus mejillas y su mente voló al mundo donde era Hinata quien le hacía esas cosas desde atrás, sosteniéndole las caderas, susurrando su nombre y entonces ocurrió, no pensó que fuera posible pero aquellas manchas blancas en la pared del baño se lo demostraron, Kageyama era sensible en aquella cavidad donde ni Dios ilumina.

Llegaron nuevamente al mismo punto de la discusión y fuera de todo pronóstico el azabache se veía más apacible, no hablaba tanto mientras Hinata alzaba un poco la voz acostumbrado a pelear sobre lo mismo y entonces ocurrió el milagro, Kageyama cedió a su petición 'Solo por esa vez', Hinata no lo podía creer.

—No es broma ¿Verdad?—preguntó Hinata desconfiado y Kageyama frunció el entrecejo apenado.

—No lo es, así que apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta, idiota —Hinata sonrió feliz y gateando lentamente hacia él se aproximó hasta quedar cerca de su rostro.

—Va a ser divertido —aquellas palabras no concordaban con la situación y cuando Kageyama iba a hacérselo notar sus labios fueron besados por los de Hinata. Él estaba sentado, el otro frente a él encima de la cama. El beso no fue tan intenso y a su vez si y se sentía como es que Hinata marcaba su dominio poniéndole ritmo y separándose un poco para verlo. Ambos con las mejillas rojas, el pelinaranja tomó los brazos del otro e hizo que los pusiera en sus hombros para que rodeara su cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo sin soltarlo.

—Es que siempre soy yo quien pone las manos así alrededor de tu cuello ahora quiero que tú lo hagas Kagetonto —dijo en un puchero, el azabache miró a otro lado recibiendo un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras la espalda de Kageyama chocaba con la cama. Los labios de Hinata descendían de su mejilla hasta el cuello ajeno mientras buscaba no aplastarlo con su peso. Saboreando, cálido, tal vez no lo imaginaba pero esos besos eran seductores y detonantes del apetito de Kageyama.

La mano de Hinata descendió hasta acariciar encima del short del azabache con cautela, suave, sintiendo como entre las telas la erección creciente del joven se alzaba haciendo que el pelinarnaja emitiera una sonrisa dentro de sus besos y se separaró. Se quitó la camisa blanca, esa que usaban para las prácticas, los zapatos y las calcetas ya botadas en el suelo junto con la misma camisa blanca haciendo que Hinata mostrara su suave y delicado pecho mientras que hincado veía a Kageyama acostado a la expectativa de sus actos.

Tomó una de las piernas del azabache y la alzó un poco para empezar a besarla por debajo de la rodilla ascendiendo en un camino de besos que el otro solo no pudo dejar de observar. Esos besos con sonido, succionaba delicado algunas partes y seguía abriéndose paso hasta la orilla del short.

Hinata tomó el elástico del short buscando desprenderlo a lentitud con una concentración sublime como la que pone cuando está en un partido importante y aun cuando Kageyama quería quejarse verlo así lo hacía reconsiderarlo. El short cayó, ahora estaba solo en bóxer y el camino de besos continuó donde lo había dejado hasta subir por la prenda y besar justo encima de donde la erección estaba haciendo suspirar a Kageyama.

La prenda descendió liberando su erección altiva ante los ojos de Hinata, no era algo desconocido, ya habían llegado a ver sus virilidades y cuerpos desnudos pero nunca habían dado ese paso. Hinata se aproximó con un cacho de valor y lamió la punta de esta mientras el azabache apretaba los labios y las cobijas en el proceso. Lamió la extensión del falo hasta la punta un par de veces hasta que ya más seguro la introdujo en su boca lentamente, bajó hasta donde pudo y volvió a ascender poniéndole la piel 'de gallina' al azabache. Lo hizo en repetidas ocasiones mientras sus manos acariciaban más abajo del falo esos pedazos de carne haciéndolo gemir con los ojos cerrados ante tal acto que estimulaba su sensibilidad. Hinata se separó un poco y lamió un par de sus dedos para después seguir trabajando con la virilidad de Kageyama. Un dedo empezó a buscar abrirse paso haciendo circulos en el orificio hasta finalmente entrar un poco.

—Ah….—se quejó Kageyama aun sin abrir los ojos y sintiendo como su cuerpo era invadido por un dedo del pequeño.

Las piernas de Kageyama estaban flexionadas encima de los hombros desnudos de Hinata, los dedos de los pies le tocaban la espalda mientras él seguía en lo suyo y las mantenía separadas con la mano libre puesto que se movía mucho. Así con su boca succionando un poco del miembro y un par de dedos en la cavidad del otro Kageyama volvía a ser invadido por esas sensaciones placenteras que sintió anteriormente.

—Pa…para….—dijo en tono de súplica que le avergonzó puesto que nunca había rogado de alguna manera y Hinata entendió que de seguir así el otro terminaría justo en ese instante y no quería que lo hiciera, quería aprovecharse más de su bondad.

Hinata volvió a hincarse y se desprendió lentamente de su short junto con el bóxer dejando al descubierto su erección haciendo una mueca que hasta cierto punto lucia tierna. Estaba erecto, se acarició un poco a si mismo poniendo de nervios al otro, empezaba arrepentirse de haber aceptado pero ante todo tenía palabra.

—Kageyama, levanta un poco las piernas —el otro se enojó un poco por lo dicho pero al mismo tiempo sintió su rostro arder.

—No te vuelvas tan descarado —le reprendió dándole una pequeña patada al costado que hizo que Hinata se quejara del golpe sobándose.

—Es que si las tienes pegadas a la cama es difícil —dijo lloriqueando.

—Ya lo sé pero no tienes que pedírmelo, idiota —dijo flexionando las piernas mirando otro lado mientras Hinata sonreía enternecido acercándose de nueva cuenta a él.

Con una mano tomó a un costado ayudándole a levantar las caderas, a acomodarse mejor mientras con su otra mano posicionaba su falo en la entrada presionando un poco conteniendo el aire, siendo cuidadoso a cualquier señal del otro ara detenerse. Entró lento, era apretado y cálido pero a su vez suave, esplendido. Kageyama lanzó una pequeña queja y contuvo otras en su boca cerrada mientras sentía como Hinata profundizaba la penetración. El pelinaranja se mordió el labio inferior cuando llegó hasta un punto y se detuvo ahí un momento para después salir despacio de nueva cuenta.

Kageyama expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y sintió como otra vez el falo del más bajo entraba lento en su interior, como él le recibía, como aquello era entre doloroso y placentero provocándole calor en todo el cuerpo. Hinata entró esa segunda vez más profundo y volvió a salir para después sujetarle de las piernas con ambas manos. Entró profundo la tercera vez, más rápido, más certero y volvió a salir empezando a marcar un ritmo uniforme en sus embestidas mientras sus dedos se clavaban en las pálidas piernas de Kageyama dejando pequeñas marcas rojas.

Su piel chocaba contra al del otro yendo más rápido, entrando más profundo, haciendo que el azabache lanzara pequeños gemidos vulgares y vergonzosos. Kageyama fruncía el ceño negándose al placer pero sin poder evitar sentirlo, sin evitar ese cosquilleo interno al ser tomado por Hinata. Casi estaba seguro que podía ver o sentir aquel falo mover un poco de la piel bajo su ombligo mientras su erección seguía altiva.

Puso una mano en su frente cubriendo uno de sus ojos instintivamente para después apretarlos de nueva cuenta y ya más perdido en el placer empezó a moverse contra él demandante, deseoso, sorprendiendo a Hinata al ver se movimiento de caderas por parte del otro, como es que arremetía esa cavidad contra su miembro. Le acarició las caderas, las piernas y apretó los ojos ante las oleadas de placer que el acto le otorgaba, era placentero.

En un momento los movimientos cesaron un poco y Kageyama aprovechó para levantarse un poco haciendo que Hinata se sentara y ahora montado en él empezó a moverse a su manera, a su ritmo, de esa forma que sentía más. Hinata sentado, sosteniendo a Kageyama por la espalda y aferrándose a la camisa que aún tenía puesta mientras que el otro se aferraba con una mano a su hombro y la otra estaba contra la cama apretando las cobijas. Kageyama daba un gran espectáculo pues con las rodillas flexionadas le era fácil saltar contra la erección de Hinata.

Entonces Hinata le desprendió de la camisa, el otro se lo permitió quedando totalmente desnudos y siguió con lo suyo dejándose someter o más bien sometiendo demandante al miembro del pelinaranja, exigiendo más placer. Kageyama terminó arqueando la espalda y poniendo ambas manos sobre las cobijas mientras Hinata sin moverse dejándole al otro el trabajo del ritmo de las embestidas se acercó tembloroso hacia el pecho del azabache, agradeció su diferencia de tamaños porque gracias a ella podía besar su pecho sin problema, lamer esos botones humedeciéndolas, haciendo gemir aún más al otro que hacia la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando gemidos más sonoros sin pudor.

—Kage…Kageyama—susurró Hinata al borde del éxtasis mientras el otro seguía sin detenerse haciendo sonidos cada vez más roncos. El otro con su voz entrecortada anunciaba terminar y entonces lo vio, vio algo único. Kageyama alzó la cabeza mirando a Hinata y su expresión era perfecta. Mejillas rojas, ojos entrecerrados y labios entreabiertos jadeando, placentero, eso es lo que deseaba ver.

Entonces le ayudó sosteniéndole de sus caderas para ir lo más rápido posible hasta no poder más, hasta liberar su esencia dentro del azabache quien al sentir ese líquido viscoso en su interior gruño terminando encima de ambos. Kageyama se quedó ahí temblando, tiritante, aun excitado por el momento, había llegado al orgasmo y no podía creerlo que el que lo había hecho llegar era Hinata. Se separó un poco de él sacando de su interior el invasor mientras el pelinaranja totalmente shockeado veía aquel crimen. Había terminado en Kageyama, seguro ahora lo molía a golpes.

Kageyama miró como de sus piernas corría el líquido blanco y se quedó con la misma típica mirada de muerte para después ver a Hinata de esa manera, ahora aplicaría las técnicas de la mantis que al aparearse se comen la cabeza de su pareja, ese era un buen plan.

—Lo…lo siento Kageyama …y..yooo—tembló Hinata intentando alejarse —no volverá a pasar.

—No, claro que no volverá a pasar, idiota —le reprendió para después sostenerle con fuerza de la cabeza y Hinata chilló por el dolor.

Decía que no volvería a pasar pero hay cosas que para Kageyama vale la pena repetir aunque le cueste admitirlo.


End file.
